This is me screwing things up 2
by Hazen and Kasey
Summary: It;s not really 2...it's just I had to remove the third chapter and I accidently removed the whole story...but it's very funny. All I do is screw things up and blah blah blah.....
1. Default Chapter

MY LAST STORY GOT ALL MESSED UP! SO IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I REMOVED THAT OLD STROY, IT WAS BECAUSE I GOT IT SOOO MESSED UP. BUT, THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTERS SEPT FOR CHAPTER 3

Authoress: So all I do is go screw things up for people who just happen to be the Yu-Gi-Oh cast.

But don't get too upset... next I'll do...the Yu-Gi-Oh cast again...ok nevermind.

Random police officer: Pardon me miss, you can't do a fanfiction here without doing the disclaimer first.

Authoress: Fine...: mumbles crap under breath:

Disclaimer- Authoress does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any random items in this fic... unless

it is hers...but...She lives in a box...what can she own?

Authoress: A little to much information...anyway... let's get started... and what better way to start things off by telling all those poor helpless (and possibly stupid) people who don't know this stuff (please don't flame, this is my first fic...I'm only 11 for crying out loud!) anyway:

Joey: Jonouchi

Tea: Anzu

Tristan: Honda

Serenity: Shizuka

Yami Bakura: Bakura

Bakura: Ryou

Alister: Amelda

Valon: Varon

Odion: Rishid

Ishizu: Isis

( my foot itches real bad...)

Yami Marik: uh... Malik, well...the bad side of Marik/ Malik

Marik: the good side of Marik/Malik

Ok...now that that's outta the way... let's get started

Authoress: First... let's go to to... Tea's house...see what's she's doing...

Authoress: Ok, I'm outside her door now... I'm not going to knock... but look in the window and probably

laugh myself into a coma

Looks In Window

Tea: Oh! I looooove my friends! Hugs inflatable Tristan dummy

Authoress: wow...that's screwed up right there

Tea: What was that? A new friend! opens a dungeon door

Hey guys! I got a new friend... as soon as I find them you can leave!

Authoress: OO holy sh(we interupt this... fic... to tell you that if you were expecting cussing...sorry...I'm only 11 so if my stupid sister reads this she'd tell my dad and I wouldn't be able to post this, but if your reading this it's probably already posted...oh screw it)

Tea: HEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? New friend? THIS IS NOT COOL! FRIENDS SHOULD BE THERE

FOR ONE ANOTHER! THEY SHOULD ALWAYS BE CARING! AND LOYAL AND THEY SHOULD ALWAYS STICK TO-

Authoress: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! Dang...I'm leaving this place...

hi... 

Authoress: Next I'll go to Tristan's house...

Tristan's house

Tristan: (sob) why...(sob)...doesn't anybody (sob) talk to me anymore! WHAAAA!

Random voice #1: Hi there... you cutie pie...

Tristan: what? (sniffs) did someone call me cute? COOL!

Random person #1 appears to be me...

I put on a screwed up mask... and...

Authoress: Hi!

Tristan: HOLY CRAP!

Tristan ran away...but wait...he left a feather behind...

Authoress: What the heck? picks up feather

Authoress: Ha! You chicken!

Tristan: runs back I am not a chicken!

Authoress: Then what do you call this? holds up feather

Tristan: whoa...did I do that?

Authoress: Yea...Tristan...my unconcious boring single friend... we have a case to solve!

Tristan: I'm not uncounsious...

Authoress: You are now! sprays me mom's horrible homemade cooking spray in his face (why she made horrible homemade cooking spray? I don't know...but she can't cook...so It could knock anybody out)

Tristan: XX

Authoress: (since I'm just so strong) drags Tristan to unknown place in my basement You just wait here... I am going to take Yami Marik and Yami Bakura shopping so they can cause their own trouble...heh heh heh...

I hate tickle me Elmo... 

Yami Marik: Tomb Robber! Leave my baka hikari alone!

Yami Bakura: Oh, fine...

poor Marik is under a clothes basket...

Authoress: appears out of nowhere Hi!

Yami Marik: What the? Who are you?

Authoress: I'm the...the... boogeyman.

silence

Yami Marik coughs..

more silence

still

...still!..

ok...

Yami Bakura: Oh great Lord from above have mercy on my soul!

Chapter 2

The frikin boogeyman?

Yami Marik: Tomb Robber, have you been eating the cat again?

Authoress: Oh! that wasn't chocolate?

Yami Bakura: Baka! Get down! Bows to his knees

Yami Marik: Well, I don't have my records anymore and my platform shoes won't fit me...

Yami Bakura: Shut up and bow!

Authoress: Man, you are messed up...why are you bowing?

Yami Bakura: Oh great Lord Boogeyman! don't tell me you lost your memory like that baka pharaoh!

Authoress: U

Yami Marik: WHAT are you doing?

Yami Bakura: Don't you know? The so called Boogeyman (I know I should put boogeyman in quotes... but I'm too lazy)

Is a Lord! Duh!

Authoress: Wait a minute... I'm no boogeyman...I was lying...

Yami Marik: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?(oh well I cussed...)

Yami Bakura: Oh...well... what do you want?

Authoress: wanna go shopping?

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: no...

Authoress: I have cheetos!

Yami Bakura: already in the car c'mon! we don't have all day!

Authoress: what the? Oh well... c'mon Yami Marik

Yami Marik: What about the Hikaris

Authoress: looks around and sees Marik in a clothes basket, and Bakura hanging upside down on the celing(which, i guess Yami Bakura did that earlier)

Authoress: They won't be leaving anytime soon...

Yami Marik:...True...

Authoress: Then let's go!

Yami Marik: Yay... (UNinterested)

Authoress:lighten up...you...do want these cheetos don't you?

Yami Marik: O.o ( I don't no what that means!)

wwweeeeeeeeeeeee! 

Authoress: Here we are! Yami Bakura...you can let go of my hand now.

Yami Bakura: What about the posessed machines you mortals call...cars?

Yami Marik: Lighten up lazy son of a-

Authoress: HEY! NO CUSSING OR YOU WON'T GET YOUR CHEETOS!

Yami Marik: Whatever...

Authoress: Anyway...let's go! we all pop in the mall...literally...we just popped and we show up in the middle of the mall

Yami Bakura: His eyes look like he just saw snow or something Look at all the FOOLISH MORTALS!

Yami Marik: we are going to have a HELL OF A TIME!

They both take their millenium items out

Yami Bakura: now it's a party!

him and Marik starts laughing maniaclly (if thats a word) as they send people to the shadow relm one by one with a "pop" sound

Authoress: guys guys GUYS! STOP! GIVE ME THAT MILLENIUM WHATCHAMACALLIT

YamiMarik: But...thats mine!

Authoress: well it's mine now

YamiBakura: OO

Authoress: What?

YamiMarik: OO

Authoress: WHAT?

YamiBakura and YamiMarik: It's...It's...SINGING AND DANCING DORA!

Authoress: Oh that old thing?

Singing and dancing dora moves...

YamiBakura:IT'S POSSESED! GIVE ME MY FRIKIN RING!

Authoress: Fine! Take it! jeezz...

YamiMarik: YEA GIVE ME MINE TO!

Authoress: Dude, take a ritalin(I dunno if thats spelled right...oh well)

YamiBakura: DIE YOU POSSESED KIDS SHOW MODL FOR NICK JR.!

YamiMarik: How do you know its from nick jr.?

YamiBakura: I... I don't watch it in the morning if that's what you're thinking...

Authoress: oh please... well, you two get rid of the evil dora... I have to go... oh and did you know that she has a millenium item?

YamiMarik and YamiBakura:... WHAT THE FU

my god they scare me...

Authoress: ok... now that I left those two to..."play" I'm looking for...Seto...

Aha! here it is...damn they have a huge mansion! I wonder if I could chase them out...heh heh heh

after snickering to myself and eating a snickers bar I go in to find Seto and...Laria? (sorry if your reading this Lar, I loved your story so I had to put you in mine)

Authoress: Ok, if I have to chase them out I need to find...MOKUBA!

Seto: HOLY RA! WHAT WAS THAT?

Laria:... I'm just as lost as you are...

Mokuba: Who called me?

Laria: I don't know...

Seto: But I'm going to find out... gets up and walks into the hallway

Authoress: You and what army? I like sock him in the stomach (sorry kaiba fans. It hurt me just as much as it hurt him)

Seto: Damn! how old are you? Like, 11?

Authoress: 12. thank you very much(no im not... hee hee hee)

Authoress: so... when will you be leaving?

Seto: What are you talking about?

Authoress: Yapa

Seto: What?

Authoress: I forget...

Seto: OH MY RA! YOU ARE SCREWED UP!

Authoress: I know you are but what am I?

Just to let you know, Laria and Mokuba are in the back getting a kick outta this

Seto: Ok, just get out of my house and this wont get ugly

Authoress: No

Laria: Whoo! go whats yor name!

Authoress: My name is authoress

Seto:...AUTHORESS? MAN WHAT WERE YOU'RE PARENTS SMOKING?

Authoress: Ok well the doors over there

Mokuba's already packed at the door

Mokuba: COME ON!

Authoress: Yes as your ignerate little brother says... come on

Seto: Mokuba we are not leaving this house!

Authoress: Look, I know alot of things Seto, alot of things.

Seto: Like what?

Authoress: Scorchy (holds up scorchio plushie)

Seto: (gasped) That is... that is not mine!

Laria: Don't be stupid Seto yes it is

Authoress: Thank you Lar

Mokuba: (just standing there)

Authoress: Oh come on did we really need to know that?

Laria: Ok authoress, how about...if Seto gives you a hug, you'll leave?

Authoress:mmmmmmm...I can live with that

Seto: yea you maybe

Authoress: Oh come on! ( starts chasing him like I'm frikin frankenstien)

Seto: Get away from me loser!

Authoress: Stop running away from me like i'm frikin frankenstein!

Mokuba: (still standing there)

Authoress: Fine, have it your way. ( takes out a button thingy with a pink flower on it)

Authoress: Hosta la vista! BABY! (pushes the button thingy with a pink flower on it...and then the mansion blows up)

Seto, Laria and Mokuba: O.O

Authoress: But don't worry, since I like ya, I'll give you a replacement home. (pulls out box) It ma look small. But it's the inside that counts!

(then Seto faints... and Mokuba is STILL just standing there!)

Authoress: (poking Mokuba) MOVE RA DAMMIT MOVE!

Laria: I have to find a new, richer family. (then she's like...glaring at me really evilily...)

Authoress: Uh... bye now!

I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I fell pretty and witty and gay!...

Authoress: Who should I torture next? Well how about the most loved characters! Yami and Yugi!


	2. explosive tater tots, me in la la land, ...

Wait, who did I say I was going to screw up next? Oh yea, Yami and Yugi. Let's go!...tick tock tick tock tick toc tick tock...

Ok I'm here...I guess. "knock knock knockedy knock" goes the door. Why am I knocking? It's a shop just go in! So I did. "HEY! SHORT STUFF AND CRYS ALOT! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted for Yami and Yugi. "What the heck? No way." Yugi said as he looked at me. "You're Kasey, from the other fic!" Yugi said, "where's Hazen?" he asked.

"SHHH! WRONG FIC PIPSQUEAK! IN THIS FIC, I HAVE A BRAIN. AND I DON'T HAVE A YAMI! (if you have no clue whats going on, you should read Never Ever Ever give your Yami a dollar first.)" I yelled. "Yami! I think you should come down here!" Yugi said keeping an eye on me. "What is it aibou?" Yami asked. "Her..." Yugi said. "It..." I corrected him.

"Look, why don't you get out of here before someone gets hurt." Yami said getting a serious look on his face. "That can be arranged." I said as I pulled out a super secret baggy from my super secret pocket from my super secret pants. "This, is a bag! But not just any bag! It's a bag...full of..." I could tell Yami's eyes were growing narrower. " TATER TOTS!" I said. "YOU MAKE NO SENSE! THANKS TO YOU KAIBA LIVES IN A BOX! Not...that I care or anything...BUT WHAT DID YOU DO TO TRISTAN AND TEA?" he yelled...yet again...

"You wanna see whats in the real bag? HERE!" I threw the super secret bag from my super secret pocket on my super secret pants. And then fell out of the bag... EXPLOSIVE TATER TOTS! One of them exploded because it was the highest. But the others just droped to the ground. "Don't you dare touch those! They'll explode! And then...you DIE!" I lied. "Then why didn't we die when the first one exploded?" Yami asked. "...THATONEDIDN'TCOUNT!" I said really fast. "This is getting stupid, you know what...just leave, and we won't send you to the shadow relm." Yugi said. "BRING IT!" I yelled. Then all hell broke loose. I just cracked and started throwing the tater tots all over the place. One hit Yugi in the leg, one almost hit Yami but missed, one hit Yugi's grandpa who was apparently just standing there the whole time.

"GOD DAMMIT! THEY KEEP MISSING!" I yelled. Then I threw one at the wall and all four sides fell down. "Now it's war" Yami said looking me straight in the eyes. So just picture this, you're just walking down the street and all of the sudden you see a house that has fallen down and three people throwing tater tots at each other and the tater tots exploding. Coincidence? Don't think so, for this, is a very...special city. "DIE BAKA" I shouted. All of the sudden I put on an army helmat that came out of nowhere.

Soon after that I jumped on a cannon and fire some more tater tots. Then... after more explosions, I finally won! I killed them though... OH MY GOD! "Uh...guys... I was just playing. You uh, you can get up now. If...If you want, I mean, if you wanna like...take a nap or something thats alright with me..." I said. "Um...um.. BYE!" I ran as FAST AS I COULD! I ran down the street so nobody would think I did anything. Gee, that really works.

Then I ran into a dark alley to get away from...mortal human beings for a minute. "Ok, ok. This is fine. I mean, they're not really dead...I don't think. They're just...unconsious. Yeah that's it, they're sleeping. I'm... I'm not a murderer or anything.": I said twitching.

"Ok. Who should I kill- I MEAN, screw up next?" I asked myself. "How about um, Joey. You guys want me to screw up Joey?" I was now drooling and talking to the trash cans at this point. "Ok good! Let's screw up Joey!" I said. Then I walked out of the dark evil alley and walked into another dark evil alley. Then I collapsed and fell asleep.

I was now in la la land. (Magic fairy princess music starts to play)

(In my so called mind) "Oh!" I started to sing, " I wish I was a cactus! It's a dream come true! I could spike all sortsa people! I could even spike you! Oh cactus! Cactus! I wish that I were you! Cactus! Cactus! It's a dream come true!" I sang. Then all my cactus friends started dancing with me. "You're my best friend Authoress!" The cactus said. "We love you!" they said again. "And I love you!" I cheered.

"Hey, kid" I heard the cactus say. "What guys!" I asked, "what is it?" I started looking around as each of the cactus started dissapearing one by one. "Wake up kid." I heard from nowhere.

I opened me eyes. I saw someone looking down at me. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" I shouted sitting up. "Kill who? You look like a hobo sleeping in this alley" she said again. "We can't help what we are, can we?" I said sarcasticly, I was still a little dazed. "Well, kid, snap out of it! You're starting to scare me," she said. I stared at her blankley. Just then it hit me. I knew where I was, I knew what I was doing, I knew what I did. "Oh my god! I have to go screw them up! Get off of me!" I yelled as I tried to jerk my arm free.

"Screw who up?" she asked. "The Yu-Gi-Oh cast," I told her. "What's your name anyway?" I asked her. "Sarai, please to meet you" she said. "...Likewise" I replied. "So, you're screwing up the Yu-Gi-Oh cast huh? I tried that bye putting them in a house all together (see: Life At My House). It was pretty entertaining" she said. We got up and walked down the street to Joey's house. "Nice, but I perfer blowing them all up." I said. "Like I did to Yugi and Yami" I said like it was no big deal (Hey, we all gotta move on, the past is over. wish someone would tell Yami that). Sarai stopped. "YOU BLEW THEM UP!" Sarai's face started turning red. "IF YOU WANT TO PROPERLY SCREW SOMEONE UP YOU HAVE TO DO IT SO THWY MUST LIVE WITH IT FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE! NOT KILL THEM FOR GOD SAKES!" she yelled at me. "...", was all I really _could_ do. "Well, do you wanna help me screw Joey up?" I asked her. "Mmmmmm...sure why not" she said. And we walked down the street laughing like maniacs on our way to Joeys house.

Sarai! I put you in my story. now you put me in your story! ok guys. keep those reviews coming!


End file.
